Huntbastian Prompts
by LateNightAuthor2013
Summary: Prompts for Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe that I've filled on my tumblr page, huntbastian-prompts.
1. Car Accident

**Original Prompt: So, Hunter canonically attended a military school, where he probably would have learned survival skills. This sadistic angst whore would very much like for Hunter to be driving Sebastian somewhere far from other people—maybe to duel over who's going to be Captain next year?—when his car flips over. Hunter hurts his ankle, but Sebastian is pinned inside the car and their phones are shattered, so Hunter's the only one who can keep them both alive until they're found.**

* * *

**Car Accident**

"Are you sure we should be driving this far out?" Sebastian asked, staring out the window.

Hunter sighed, "Look, we just need some time alone. If we try to figure out next years schedule at Dalton, we'll be bothered constantly."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Besides, we know Jeff would-" he started and a semi honked it's horn, "SHIT!" Hunter yelled and swerved to try to avoid it and the car went off the side of the rode and hit a bump and turned on it's hood.

Hunter winced when his leg was pinned and as he heard the mental bending and the glass breaking, he cried out in pain.

Then everything stopped.

"Sebastian?" Hunter croaked.

There was a small noise.

"Sebastian!" Hunter said, "Seb?" he winced and finally managed to get free and unhooked his seat belt, wincing as he fell to the ground, what was now the roof of the car and found a piece of metal had trapped his co-captain.

"Hey, Sebastian," Hunter said, "Where does it hurt?"

"E-Everywhere," he whispered, "Fuck, I'm bleeding."

Hunter swallowed and winced when he saw Sebastian had a cut on his head and face and then saw where there was metal pressing against Sebastian's bloody leg.

"Where's my phone?" Sebastian croaked.

Hunter looked around and saw Sebastian's phone on the ground and tried to turn it on, "Fuck, it's broken."

"Yours?" Sebastian asked.

Hunter checked his pockets and the back was off and the phone screen was shatter, "Broke."

"Shit," Sebastian whispered, "Hunter-"

"We're going to be fine," Hunter swallowed, "I'll just get out and wave down help-" he tried to get up and cried out when he collapsed because of his ankle.

"Hunter?!" Sebastian yelled, trying to see what happened.

Hunter crawled back in weakly and sat, holding his ankle, "I think I broke something," he swallowed, "Okay," he took a deep breath, going over his training head, "Sebastian, I need you to unbuckle your seat belt or all the blood is going to rush to your head."

Sebastian tried and swallowed, "It's stuck."

"Okay," Hunter took a deep breath and tried to find his bag, "I have a pocket knife, I think."

"Hunter…" Sebastian croaked, "Are we going to die?"

Hunter's head shot up to look at Sebastian, the vulnerable tone in his voice new to him. All he usually got was the snarky and sarcastic Sebastian Smythe from his friend.

"No," Hunter said, "I won't let that happen," he found his knife and started to cut the belt off of Sebastian, "Can you brace your hands on the roof so you won't fall?"

Sebastian tried and groaned, "Fuck, my arm is stuck, Hunter."

Hunter took a deep breath and stopped cutting but the belt already broke and the seat came down with Sebastian and pinned him under it.

Sebastian cried out and there was a cracking sound and Hunter knew a bone had broken.

"Sebastian!" Hunter said quickly, crawling over weakly, "Seb, I need you to stay calm."

"We're going to die," Sebastian whimpered.

"You're NOT dying," Hunter said, "But you need to stay awake."

"It hurts," Sebastian whispered, wanting to close his eyes and give in to the darkness.

"Stay. Awake. Smythe," Hunter said, "We can't die, someone has to lead that band of losers."

"Don't call them losers," Sebastian said weakly.

"See, you have to stay awake or I'm going to insult them," Hunter said.

Sebastian laughed weakly, "You love them."

Hunter swallowed when he saw Sebastian's eyes droop closed, "Sebastian!"

"Just resting," he whispered, "Why? Like seeing my eyes, Clarington?" he joked weakly.

Hunter swallowed again, "Not gay, Smythe."

"I beg to differ," Sebastian said weakly, his vision getting blurry, "If I think you're hot, you have to be gay for me, at least."

"Sometimes you make no sense," Hunter whispered, "Stop flirting and save your energy."

"You're the first guy to give me those stupid butterflies," he whispered, "I think I'm in love with you."

Hunter stared at him in shock, "Sebastian, wake up!" he yelled when Sebastian's eyes closed again, "Sebastian!"

"Anyone down there?!" Someone called.

Hunter took a deep breath and sighed in relief when he saw red and blue flashing lights in the shattered mirror, "Down here, please!" he yelled, "Hurry, my friend is hurt!"

"We need the medic down here!" the man yelled, running down, "Shit," he said.

Hunter looked up and saw it was the sheriff, "Please, help him," he said quickly.

"Here," a paramedic helped him out of the car and onto the ground.

Hunter watched as they pried the car open and finally got Sebastian's unconscious body on the stretcher.

The man helped Hunter up the small hill and into the ambulance as well.

Hunter swallowed as he watched them work on Sebastian sighed in relief when he heard the beeping indicating Sebastian had a heartbeat as he slowly went unconscious.

* * *

Hunter woke up in the hospital and saw the daylight coming in his window and looked around and saw he was alone and looked down at the cast on his foot.

"Damn," he mumbled and looked confused when he saw signatures on it.

_Jeff, Nick, Beatz, Trent, Stephen, Andrew_

Hunter looked at the rest of the Warblers signatures and rolled his eyes when he saw one of them at drawn the Dalton symbol on it and then it hit him. Where was Sebastian?

Hunter quickly found the controller for the bed and hit the button to page the nurse multiple times until she ran in quickly.

"You're awake," she said in shock, "We weren't expecting you to wake up for hours!"

"Where is he?" he breathed out, "Where's Sebastian?"

"He's getting out of surgery," she explained, "Are you feeling any pain? You need to calm down, Mr. Clarington."

Hunter took a few deep breaths and Sebastian was wheeled in on a hospital bed to the other side of his room, his eyes still closed.

Hunter watched as they hook him up to the monitor and managed to read his chart. Broken bones, blood loss, and concussion but in the clear. Hunter breathed a sigh of relief and laid back on the bed.

"I love you too, Sebastian," Hunter said under his breath.


	2. Body Shots

**Original Prompt: Huntbastian is in a party and when playing truth or dare, hunter is dared to drink body shots of tequila from Sebastian and as not even remotely bi-curious, he enjoys licking the salt from Sebastian's skin it way far too much.**

* * *

**Body Shots**

Hunter gritted his teeth as he had to pull Jeff and Nick apart for the fifth time tonight.

They were celebrating their sectionals win and half of them were drunk in the common room already. He didn't think there was anyone there at night that could give them detention but he was trying to be safe. Obviously, these idiots didn't care.

"Can't you two keep your paws off each other for five minutes?!" Hunter demanded.

"Shh," Jeff giggled, "We're busy," he kissed Nick again.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Let's play truth or dare!" A warbler yelled and everyone crowded around in a circle except Jeff and Nick who slipped out of the room.

Hunter sighed and sat beside Sebastian who was pretty much slammed.

They went a few rounds, a few secrets were blurted out and giggled at and a few kisses were exchanged...a few people also left the room together but Hunter had a few drinks in him and was starting to relax and didn't really seem to care anymore, so he just them go.

They spun the bottle and it landed on Hunter for the first time.

"Truth or dare, Clarington?" Beatz asked.

"Dare," Hunter said.

Beatz smirked and whispered to a few of the others before they decided, "I dare you to do three body shots off of Smythe."

"Three?" Hunter demanded, "What the hell? I..." he sighed, "Fine...Sebastian?"

"Awesome," Sebastian giggled and took his shirt off.

Hunter sighed, rolling his eyes and one of the Warblers helped Sebastian get his shirt off when the drunk co-captain got stuck.

Sebastian laughed a laid on his back on the table and someone put salt on his abs. Sebastian put the lime in his mouth and winked at Hunter.

Hunter sighed, "You're enjoying this."

Sebastian laughed around the lime in his mouth.

Hunter sighed and licked up Sebastian's abs on the salt and grabbed the shot from Sebastian's hand and took the lime from his mouth.

"Hey, Clarington," Sebastian slurred, "Someone's got a boneeeer," he giggled, "And only after one too! It usually takes guys at least twice."

Hunter looked down quickly and saw a growing bulge in his pants.

_Shit,_ he thought when he saw the smug look on Sebastian's face.


	3. Pregnant

**Original prompt: Sebastian and Hunter have been dating in secret for a couple of months and Sebastian gets up the duff, and he freaks out a bit and when he actually works up enough courage to tell Hunter he doesn't get a chance to because Hunter breaks up with him before he starts. And then lots of angst and bonus points for adding the part when Hunter finds out.**

**A/N: Chapter contains mpreg, don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Pregnant**

_Two times_. Two TIMES, they'd had sex.

And this was the result. Sebastian stared down at the pregnancy test in shock that it said positive. He swallowed nervously.

_Okay, it's a false positive...can I get a false positive three times?_

Sebastian took a shaky breath.

"Sebastian?" Hunter called, "Are you in there? We need to talk."

Sebastian quickly threw the test away and walked out to their dorm, "Hey..." he said quietly, "I-I need to tell you something too...I-"

"Me first," Hunter said, "Sit down."

Sebastian looked confused and sat down on his bed.

"I...you know...how much I love you, right?" Hunter asked, "But...I can't do this."

"This?" Sebastian croaked.

"You and I," Hunter gestured between them, "I'm not...ready for this yet. I can't keep sneaking around, I feel like I'm...defying my parents, in a way."

Sebastian sat there in shock.

"I'm sorry," Hunter said quietly, "I'll...I'll request to change rooms," he got up and walked out and stopped at the door, "I'm sorry," he told him again and walked out.

Sebastian punched the pillow and hid his face in it and started crying. Hunter broke up with him and he was pregnant with his baby. And he was _seventeen_.

* * *

Sebastian looked at the baby bump in the mirror. His mother supported him and took him to a doctor, thankfully. When his father didn't and said a few nasty things, his mother kicked him out.

_Good riddance,_ Sebastian thought.

His mother also thought he should tell Hunter. But they weren't even speaking. Sebastian had to quit the Warblers because of all the dancing they did and that it could affect the baby's health and he didn't want that. Everyone else thought it was because of Hunter breaking up with him.

"Sebastian," someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," Sebastian said quietly and pulled his hoodie over his head and walked out and opened it, "Wh- Hunter?" he asked quietly.

Hunter swallowed, "Hey..."

"Hi," Sebastian said quietly.

"Can I talk to you?" Hunter asked.

Sebastian sighed and went and sat on his bed, "Fine."

"I...we need you back in the Warblers," Hunter said.

Sebastian looked up, "What?"

"You made us good...you're the best...we need you," Hunter said.

"I can't," Sebastian said simply.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry I broke up with you! It just wasn't working!" Hunter snapped, "We need you back! Give me one good reason why you can't come back?!"

"Because I'm pregnant!" Sebastian yelled at him.

Hunter went silent, "What?" he whispered.

"I'm pregnant," Sebastian whispered, "And it's yours. I didn't have sex with anyone else while we were together."

"You..." Hunter swallowed, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," he snapped.

"I...I'm going to be a dad?" Hunter whispered.

"No, you aren't," Sebastian snapped, "You aren't because you DUMPED me. Obviously you wouldn't hesitate to forget a child, would you? You forget EVERYTHING we had."

"Seb," Hunter swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"Get out," Sebastian told him.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Get out," Sebastian shoved him out the door and slammed it.


	4. Courting

**Original prompt: In which Hunter is subtly woo-ing Sebastian, and Sebastian is really dense. Cue Shenanigans.**

* * *

**Courting**

"So...you're Sebastian's best friend, right?" Hunter asked.

Jeff stared at him, "I'm his only friend."

"Right," Hunter said, "I...um...he doesn't consider me a friend?" he rubbed the back of his neck. Honestly, he just wanted a little information from the blonde but it seemed to be impossible since Jeff was just as oblivious as Sebastian seemed to be.

"No," Jeff said simply.

"Right," Hunter sighed, "So...what kind of things does Sebastian like?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"I mean...like...flowers?" Hunter swallowed.

Jeff burst out laughing.

"What?!" Hunter demanded.

"You like him," Jeff grinned.

"What? N-No," Hunter said quickly.

"You do!" Jeff giggled, "I won't say anything! He likes white roses, they're hard to find in Ohio, but I saw them at Costcos once. Um...he likes dark chocolate, Coldplay, The Wanted, Marianas Trench-"

"Jeff!" Hunter said quickly, "Slow down! Let me write a list."

* * *

Sebastian was getting into his locker at the end of the day and something fell out and onto the ground. He picked it up quickly and it was a white rose. He looked around, confused, before quickly putting it back in and shutting it.

* * *

"Hey," Hunter walked up to him, "We're doing the performance for the dean this week...did you want the solo?"

Sebastian looked up from the book he was reading in the library, "What?"

"The solo," Hunter said, "Do you want it?"

"You make everyone audition," Sebastian said, "You're just giving it to me?"

"Yes," Hunter said.

Sebastian smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"Is that for the science test?" Hunter asked.

"Oh...yeah," Sebastian said.

Hunter pulled up a chair, "You got a C- the other day, I'll help you study."

Sebastian smiled, "Thanks, Hunter."

* * *

"That's adorable," Jeff whispered as he peeked through the window in the library.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yep. Totally adorable," he said, sitting on the ground and leaning on the wall under the window, not even looking.

"They're going to be so happy together!" Jeff clapped his hands.

"Uh-huh," Nick said, not paying attention.

"Double dates!" Jeff smirked when he saw Nick wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, sure- wait, n-" Nick started.

"Too late!" Jeff chirped and kissed him, "You agreed."

* * *

It had been a week. Hunter really didn't understand what he was doing wrong. Sebastian definitely considered him a friend now, at least. But he really wanted to date the guy...he wanted to be his boyfriend.

Sebastian, of course, had done wonderful in the solo and Hunter told him that and Sebastian gave him a simple thanks and walked away.

Hunter took a deep breath and knocked on Sebastian's door a few days later.

"Just a second," Sebastian called and came to the door, his hair a mess and putting his shirt on.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hunter asked.

"What?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"I've been trying to get your fucking attention for A WEEK," Hunter snapped, "And then you sleep with someone?! I get that you need sex but open your eyes."

"Well, I-" Sebastian started.

"Seriously, I have some strong feelings for you!" Hunter said, "I know I said I wasn't gay but I'm pretty sure I am considering I had a fucking dream about you that wasn't G rated."

Sebastian blinked in shock, "Hunter?"

"What?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"I was in the shower, I didn't sleep with anyone," he said, "And you can pick me up here, tomorrow at seven because you're taking me on a date," he said and went back inside.

Hunter blinked in shock and grinned, "Awesome," he said under his breath.


End file.
